


限制爱情

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: zemo男爵在瓦坎达被注射了一剂药剂，除了他自己和部分人员，其他人都不知道这代表着什么。B→O





	1. Chapter 1

限制爱情

B→O

zemo男爵在瓦坎达被注射了一剂药剂，除了他自己和部分人员，其他人都不知道这代表着什么。

——

被送到特别看管监狱的时候，zemo还没有感觉身体有过多的变化，只是大脑昏昏沉沉，身体有些无力。他几乎是被架着扔进牢房里。一个个采用半透明材质建造的屋子围成一个圈，让狼狈的囚犯们可以互相用目光怜悯。

热潮让zemo无法顾及别人怜悯或者嘲笑的眼光，他也许意识到究竟发生了什么。因为这是他从来都没有体验过的感觉，他就像一个发情的omega，开始散发甜蜜气味，并且下身变得越来越湿润。

监狱不是全封闭的，他们的墙上都有通风孔，这就代表着，他的味道已经让半个监狱的alpha都兴奋了。他们拍打着墙壁，一个个都热切的往这边看。

zemo有种自己已经脱光了衣服躺在房间中央等着被强奸的感觉，他开始真正的害怕，恐惧搔动着他的舌根，让他想要大叫，但身体的变化越来越明显，他只能狼狈的缩到墙角，夹紧双腿企图让自己的下体不再流水。

“不……”

抓紧一人只有一条的单薄的可怜的被子，zemo咬着牙克制自己想把手指插进自己下体的冲动。他自分化以来就是一个没有欲望的beta，结果却突然转变为一个omega，空气中alpha的信息素和他自己的信息素交缠在一起逼得他喘不过气来。

努力的想要和自己的欲望抗争，但身体的本能却可笑的告诉他这是没用的。这是他作为omega的第一次发情，没有任何抑制的方法，所以他只能被情潮摧毁的支离破碎，最终被情欲占主导的他还是选择把手伸到身下，挑开已经被浸湿的布料，去摸那个湿润而又陌生的地方。

“唔……”

omega自慰时发出舒坦的呻吟，一开始zemo还残留着意识用薄被盖住自己当他最后的遮羞布，然而最后他已经蹬开了被子，露出白皙的屁股，和插在屁股里面的手指，在众人面前散发着诱人香味的操干起自己来。

这无疑引起一场骚乱，周围的墙壁被迫切想要拥有甜美omega的alpha敲得哐哐响，只有少数的beta冷眼看着戏。他们在把zemo关进来的时候并没有发现他是个omega。

“别这样……”

zemo用一只手的手背挡住眼睛，另一只手继续在自己身下抠挖，他是个体面的军官，也是个合格的坏人，凭一己之力分裂了复仇者联盟，然而这些荣誉此刻却被他迫切渴求交配的身体变成了一个笑话。也许是灯光过于刺眼，zemo的眼角开始不断滚落大颗大颗的泪珠。

光是抚慰身下的穴口还不够，勃起的前端也急切的传达需要安慰的讯息，而zemo不愿意放下遮住他脸的手。从发现家破人亡之后冷静制定计划再完美执行的军官这一刻终于崩溃的大哭起来，想要自己消失在这空气中。

“闭上眼睛。”

从身后伸出来一只手替他捂住了眼睛，滚烫的掌心捂化了他还含在眼眶里的泪水，然后一股强烈的alpha信息素味道包裹住了他，烟味混着血腥气，他熟悉的战场的味道，替他隔绝了外界的一切。

zemo感到安心的靠在墙壁上，嗅着rumlow身上的味道，专心的去抚慰自己的身体。他还是对这些陌生，他也知道现在有多少眼睛盯着他看他自慰，但是他的眼前是黑暗，他看不见那些，他可以假装所有人都不存在。

zemo沾湿了泪水的睫毛微微颤动着蹭过rumlow的掌心，他就沉默的坐在自己的牢房里，把胳膊从墙上的空洞里伸出去捂住zemo的眼睛。也许只是可怜他的脆弱，也许是因为其他什么。

有人喊着骂着叫他别多管闲事，rumlow不在乎那些已经扭曲了心性的贱人，他知道他假如在这里呆的足够久也会变成那样，但至少他现在还没有。

这并不是说他就是个好人，他只是偶尔的怜悯一下新人罢了，假如zemo没有选择靠在他这边的墙壁上，那他也不会做什么。

“谢谢。”

压过一轮情潮的zemo冷静的道谢，尽管他腿抖的没有丝毫力气，喉咙也哑的可怕。他还想维持着最后一点体面，这是每个罪犯刚开始都会做的事情，他甚至没有力气回头去看究竟是谁给了他最后一丝温暖。

rumlow什么都没说的收回手，和zemo隔着墙壁背靠背坐着，他也是个正常alpha， 而且zemo味道甜的可怕。

于是zemo听到刚刚帮助过他的alpha在背着他自慰，因为他的味道。

算了，还能祈求什么。


	2. Chapter 2

“那家伙不错。”

“呵，不知道能活几天。”

“听说很厉害，看起来倒是挺好吃”

“我要尝第一口。”

“那可轮不到你，哈哈哈”

“……”

饭间活动时间，所有人都在讨论着zemo，他就像一块鲜嫩多汁的肉排，被丢到一群饥饿的猛兽中央。而更加便利的是，这里的狱警都是beta，他们闻不见空气中交织在一起变得浑浊难闻的alpha信息素的味道，当然，他们也闻不出来zemo的甜味。

狱友们在争相释放着信息素，看谁最先能够让这个可口的Omega腿软着哭出来，然后求着alpha肏他。昨天晚上是因为rumlow有便利，加之墙壁阻隔了他们，他们才没有得逞，而今天就不一样了。

Crossbones也许是有点来头，不过也就是一个九头蛇成员而已，关在这里的谁不是十恶不赦的人。

况且短暂发过善心的alpha此刻正坐在角落吃着味道不佳的牢饭，冷眼旁观着这一切。

看来他是不会出手了，不会变成麻烦最好，别碍着他们的路。

Zemo拿着叉子的手在发抖，但是他控制着那条胳膊，还有他的全身，控制他自己不去向那些alpha求饶。尽管那些浓郁的信息素味道已经让他的双腿发软，下体流出羞人的液体。

不，不行......

已经折磨了他一夜的热潮感再次袭来，逼得他脸颊发烫，不得不扔掉叉子夹紧腿，痛苦的皱紧眉头。不怀好意的alpha已经围了一圈，看着这个刚来的新人。

“离我远点。”

Zemo沉着声音，然而他自己都不知道自己再多闻片刻那些浑浊的味道，他纠结是会先发出呻吟还是先吐出来。他不知道昨天帮助他的是谁，他一直背对着自己，看不见脸，而同样的服饰让他不能确认那是谁。

“zemo男爵，你以为一个Omega进了这里，还能保持清高么？”

“昨天我们可都看见你用手操自己屁眼了。”

“我的比较大，你要不要试试我的，哈哈哈”

“........”

妖魔鬼怪嘴里吐着污言秽语，手从四面八分伸过来，落在他的脸上身上还有屁股上。Zemo像一只受惊的小动物，左右躲避着。然而这样只会让不怀好意的家伙更甚，他们抓着他的胳膊，撕扯他身上的衣服。

只要不闹出命案，狱警就不会管他们。

甚至已经有人掏出了老二对着他撸动起来，叫嚣着要射在他的脸上。

Zemo感到恶心而又恐惧，他当然知道这种情况下他作为一个Omega会有怎样的后果，然而他的反抗不起作用，该死的本能让他对着那些alpha只能腿软，他甚至迫切的想要什么进入他的身体。

Damn.

“离我远点。”

Zemo重复，然而已经带着减弱语调的声音只是惹人哄笑，没有人会听他的，只有越来越浓的alpha信息素味道回应他。

Beta们在旁观，明显不想惹事上身。

Rumlow坐在离zemo很远的地方，英雄救美不是他的职责，昨天不过是因为刚好他靠近自己罢了。现在这么远他也没有办法，兔子进了狼窝当然是会连骨头都不剩。

Zemo男爵的大名他们自然都有耳闻，一个普通人就做完了他们竭尽全力都没有完成的事情，并且还好像很轻松，这就像一记耳光扇在他们脸上。不过没关系，现在这个胜者也和他们一样，是阶下囚了，并且还是一个美味多汁的Omega。

布料撕裂的声音刺激了一下rumlow的耳膜，他注意到可怜的Omega惊慌失措的表情，不再是新闻屏幕上临危不惧的冷漠脸，而是真切的恐惧。

他们似乎就喜欢看高高在上的人跌到泥里的样子。

“no.......”

Zemo护着身上的裤子，尽管那上面已经沾满了他自己流出来的液体，但那是他最后的遮羞布。

“帮帮我，求你，please........”

盲目的求救，zemo找不出昨天是谁在最后给予他一丝温暖，他睁着朦胧的泪眼迷茫的在人群中张望，可怜的像一只无家可归的小狗。

“在干什么，别吵了。”

狱警终于起了作用，敲着警棍制止了这场混乱。Zemo得以抱着身上残缺的布料缩到角落，他开始祈求能够让他永远待在房里，再也不出来。

因为发生了混乱，所以休息时间得以提早结束，而zemo也终于看清楚了住在他隔壁的人，是冷眼旁观他处境的人。

不要奢望别人的帮助，因为最后能依靠的始终只会有自己。

zemo靠在墙壁上喘着气，他用被子裹住了自己，像一只蛹。

“helmut zemo”

rumlow念了一下他的名字，他没有回应，那边也没有再说话。

“你是谁？”

“brock rumlow.”

直到一天过去，他们才完成了姓名的交换。而zemo已经被情潮淹没过好几次，不同于一开始转换成omega的慌乱，他这次选择了熬过去，把手背咬到出血，强行忍过情潮。

“帮我……”

满嘴血腥味的zemo向rumlow伸出手，间隔他们的墙壁上有一个方形的孔，仅可以伸过胳膊。

rumlow看着那只颤抖的手思考了片刻 才伸手握上去。

zemo抓着他的手放到脸上蹭了蹭，alpha的味道包裹着他 这是他第一次发情闻到的味道，所以他依赖这个。然后zemo抓着rumlow的手指放入口中，用舌头细细的舔骨节和指纹，然后吸允的啧啧作响。

rumlow的喉结动了动，他不明所以的看着zemo面对他跪着，脸上露出情动的表情，然后吸允舔舐着他的手指。在抽回和继续简犹豫，rumlow选择了前者，他用食指和拇指夹住柔软的舌头往外拉扯，zemo乖乖的任由在他的嘴里作乱。

zemo解开裤子，然后手伸到下面开始操自己，当着rumlow的面张开嘴巴让他用手指操他的嘴，舌头不停的舔过rumlow的手指把快要滴落的口水吞回去。。

“唔嗯……”

喉咙里发出几乎愉悦的呻吟，rumlow沉着目光看zemo闭起眼睛享受的脸，另一只手伸到身下揉搓自己的欲望，而在zemo嘴里的那只手更加肆意起来，几乎要全部塞进他的嘴里，用手指按压着他的舌根然后在他想干呕的时候堵住他的嘴。

如此讨好他，一定有什么目的。

rumlow张开五指让zemo一点点舔干净他手上的口水，然后他换了一只手伸到zemo面前，上面沾着腥气很重的白色液体。zemo犹豫了一下就乖乖的伸出舌头把那些都一点点舔干净。

真乖，rumlow眯起眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

限制爱情三

 

吞掉一个男人的精液对另一个男人来说并非是什么不需要心理建树就能做成的事情，尤其是他曾经是个骄傲的男人。

zemo努力的下咽着那些腥气十足的液体，说实话他的胃在抽搐，他的身心都在抗拒这些。然而就如他们所说的，一个omega进了这样的地方，还想保持清高么。

不想被那些恶心的alpha轮奸的话，那他就需要找个靠山，他需要rumlow这样强势的alpha。但谁都不会无缘无故为了别人而自己跳入漩涡中心，他很可能继续对他冷眼相待。

zemo在放手一搏。

zemo想象着他所见过的omega的模样，生涩的模仿他们情动时候的表情。

但他自己脸色发红咬着嘴唇的时候就足够诱人了，尤其是吞咽精液时皱眉的样子。这取悦了rumlow，他知道zemo是想和他结盟，目的很明确，而他现在可以主导这场谈判。

rumlow用手抚摸zemo的脸，和他栗金色的头发，很软。zemo抗拒他的触摸但又控制着自己不去逃离，他跪在他面前，衣衫凌乱，裤子上还有自己操自己时留下的水渍。

很可爱的小动物，却比半个九头蛇都厉害。

 

“好。”

看着咬牙答应他提议的zemo，rumlow笑着收回手，转身靠在了墙上。片刻后他感觉到zemo也靠在了他这边的墙上，和他背靠背，仿佛动物之间的取暖。

rumlow的要求很过分，九头蛇没有善人，能被关到这里的人没有用善这个字去衡量的必要。但他料定了zemo会答应，因为他没有其他选择。

所以zemo在第二天的午饭时间坐在人堆里散发出甜蜜的滋味，忍着逃跑的冲动在alpha都遵循本能都向他这边围拢的时候爬上了桌子。

“你是要我们在桌子上干你么，小宝贝？”

“爬上桌子也无济于事。”

“oh，他在干什么？”

“这甜味浓的的我恨不得现在就操到他。”

“……”

听着一句句污言秽语，zemo撩起身上的衣服，露出干净的胸膛，坐在桌子上开始玩弄自己红艳的乳头，这几天的发情期已经让他身体变得敏感到轻微触碰就有反应，几乎每时每刻都挺立着蹭在衣服上乳尖被抚摸的时候感到微微的刺痛。而他咬着衣服下摆一手揉捏自己的胸部一手探到身下拉开自己的裤子，这种羞耻度愉悦感让他忍不住发出呻吟。

勃起的性器在裤腰出露出圆润光滑的龟头，zemo没有完全把它拿出来，只是隔着裤子揉搓着自己，跪在桌子上面对着一群alpha自慰。alpha的味道让他下体流水，他夹紧了双腿想要给自己空虚的身体一点安慰。

然而这无济于事，他更加渴望有人来操他，狠狠的填满他。在这群alpha里一定有尺寸足够的塞满他，满足他。

“唔嗯……”

zemo寻找着rumlow的方向，发现他也同样站在人群中，对着他隔着裤子按揉自己的阴茎，对方如鹰一般的眸子盯着他，仿佛是叫他继续下去。

“别碰我。”

躲开向他伸过来的手，zemo先是皱眉然后又绽开一个笑脸说给他们看更好看的，只是暂时不要碰他。

“耐心点，各位。”

zemo跪趴到桌子上，扯下裤子露出屁股，粉嫩的最近刚刚被开发的后穴翕动着吐出甜蜜的液体，zemo的手指探过去，犹豫了一下然后用手指顶开穴口伸进去。在这么多的人面前操自己，zemo的整个身体都在颤抖。

被这样多直接的眼光盯着，zemo感觉到恐惧和不安之中又萌生一种快感。他的手指操着自己多汁的后穴，甚至可以听见咕叽咕叽的水声。

周围有人吹起口哨，有人把精液射在他的身上，但最终，浓烈而强大的alpha信息素逼退那些真正想对zemo动手的alpha。rumlow散发着让其他alpha招架不住的味道，上前把zemo从桌子上抱下来。

“我很满意。”

rumlow咬上zemo的脖子，观望了这么久终于吃的到了。其他alpha愤怒的盯着这个总是坏事的人，但却因为对方压倒性的信息素味道而退却。

趋利避害，这是生存之道。没有必要为了一个omega丢掉性命。

“帮我……”

zemo的手指仍旧在自己身体里进出，他的情潮再一次降临，发情这么久他一直只能用手抚慰自己，这远远不够。而rumlow怀里的信息素味道又足以让他腿软，假如不是最后一点点的自尊心还在，zemo可能真的会求着他来操自己。

然而或许他的自尊心早就丢掉了。

“rumlow……求你，”

泛红的栗色眼睛祈求的看着他，zemo缩在他怀里不安分的扭动着。rumlow释放出更多的信息素包裹着他，保护着他，也宣誓从今以后zemo和他的名字挂钩。

 

rumlow分开zemo的双腿让他跨坐在自己的身上，借着姿势刚好把阴茎顶入，湿润的终于被填满的小穴欢快的收缩着夹紧他。rumlow拍了拍zemo的屁股，让他放松一点好让自己动。

“嗯……快一点嗯……”

zemo用手环住rumlow的脖子，被他干到尖叫，完全不顾及这是不是公开场合，周围还有多少alpha觊觎他的屁股。

反正rumlow答应了他的要求，他会解决这些。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will he come？
> 
> for me and our child.

终于被alpha操过的omega平复下来，身体里那股时刻要吞噬自己的欲望也安静了不少，况且他的alpha就在隔壁释放着信息素安抚他。

zemo靠着墙呆坐，被突然的转换和情潮摧垮的理智在发情期过去之后一点点回来。假如之前只是为了以牙还牙以血还血的报仇而不是针对某个人的话，那他现在可不一定了，恨意已经从他的心底爬到他的眼睛里。一个大计划已然悄悄的形成。他转头看了一眼他的alpha，对方同样也在看他，一副了然他心里在想什么的表情。

不，他不知道，只是他的利用工具而已。

以后他会杀了他，这个让他大庭广众之下羞辱自己的人。

zemo一直都是干干净净规规矩矩的模样，军装一丝不苟，从不逾界，身为beta没有发情期的困扰也让他更加冷淡和冷漠，处事利落有条理。一直以来，他最骄傲的就是他不用受那些各种各样的味道困扰，被情欲控制着身体和大脑。他拥有他自己身体的所有控制权。

而他却有一天闻到了自己身上也散发出恶心的甜味，被情欲冲昏头脑的在众目睽睽之下自渎，甚至想要求周围任何一个恶心的家伙把他的东西塞进他的身体里最好捣烂他的屁股。他记得自己哭叫着在人前捣弄自己，然后又被rumlow干到高潮。

狱警？

他们并不管这种污秽下流的地方究竟还能污秽到哪去，除非是所有alpha开始群交，否则他们根本不会关心谁操了谁，只要影响不大，不影响到他们的饭碗就好。所以他们根本没有上报这种事情，也就没人查出zemo是个omega而让他换监狱。

whatever，他也不会在这里呆太久。

zemo颤抖着手指从墙上的通风孔伸出去，隔壁的rumlow轻轻的勾上他的手指。

九头蛇的势力其实已经暗中部署好，假以时日他就可以出去，在那之前只需要忍着就好。不应该在这紧要关头惹上zemo这个麻烦，但是rumlow看到了他更多的价值。

即使面对突然的转变和难忍的发情期，也能快速给自己找一条出路，想好一个计策，rumlow着实佩服他，即使他看起来像是一个无害的无辜人，表面越平淡的背后越危险。他和他发出合作的要求，他帮他安全度过在监狱里的日子，他替他部署计划彻底干一票大的。

比如，杀了美国队长。

在把兔子逼怒前你不知道它咬人会有多么疼。

有点软肉的手指勾在他的手指上，让他感受到在这牢狱生活里第一次亲密接触的另一个体温。

自作多情一点的说，他们看起来像一堆苦命鸳鸯。

但是他们一定不会有爱情。

zemo在还充满着他发情时味道的狭小空间里睡去，身上盖着那条占满他体液的被子，在这里奢求过多是没有任何必要的。只是让他的仇恨多一点罢了。

rumlow的味道若有若无的传到鼻腔，这让他有点依赖的安心。他不明白为什么rumlow第一天会帮他，也许只是单纯的alpha本能被omega发情味道的影响。

但他还是在心里对他说一声谢谢，然后把他列入死亡名单。

 

他们在倒计时着一切该结束的那天。

——  
“今晚。”

rumlow在zemo的掌心写字，zemo沉默的点头，然后在rumlow的掌心划了几下。

“计划？”

“我，出去。”

“好。”

对于rumlow的越狱计划zemo没有任何异议，他没有问自己要怎么办。合作就是相互信任，哪怕他并不完全信任这个深不可测的男人，他也只能表现出信任，别无他法。九头蛇制定这个计划很久，临时多带一个人肯定不行。但是会不会回来救他，那就另说，经历一次事变他会不会被转移也要另说。

他在赌。

“我会回来。”

rumlow鬼使神差般的在zemo手心写下这样一句话，指尖画了许久，导致对方感觉痒的曲起手指。zemo愣了下，然后看着他点了点头。

没有结果的保证根本不应该做，假如他能逃脱升天，又为什么要自投罗网再回来一次，只是救一个尚有价值的人？他的omega？有价值的人会很多，omega也会很多。rumlow都不知道自己为什么要加上这样一句空话。

他甚至朝zemo开枪的时候都没有手抖，子弹毫不留情的射穿他的手臂，然后他逃跑成功。

这样至少能把zemo的协助逃跑嫌疑洗清。

zemo捂着受伤的胳膊倒在地上，他咬牙撕开衣袖绑住伤口止血。监狱的警报大响，很快就有人发现他受伤了并且带走了他。希望计划能顺利，zemo默念，他没有那么相信rumlow，他只是没有选择的余地

伤口检查的顺便他omega的身份被发现，并且他已经怀孕了一个多月。

怀孕？

zemo躺在病床上蓦的一惊，这不在他的计划里。这样的话他的看管一定会更加严密，而且他们很快就能推测出他和rumlow的关系。

他会被送到哪，rumlow还会过来救他么？

zemo抓紧床单的手不由自主沁出汗来。

rumlow真的会来么？


	5. Chapter 5

限制爱情五

 

被转移的时候zemo很平静，问到肚子里孩子的事情他也只是淡淡的面无表情回复：我被转变成了O，这周围该死的都是alpha，谁操我都可能怀孕，他不过离的近了点。

zemo保持着他的傲气，坐的笔直，轻描淡写的语气配上他不甘的眼神，让人真的相信他在为了转变成为一个omega而愤怒，那种无法溢言于表的愤怒。Ross探员显然不太相信这些，而zemo轻轻扯开嘴角：

“你们就这样对你们的囚犯？还真是让人长见识。”

就这样对一个战俘？就这样对一个omega？就这样对一个怀孕的omega？

zemo有意无意的抚摸着左胳膊上的绷带，某些情况下，弱者更容易博取同情。

于是他不但被派送到omega监狱里，还拥有了一定的孕期照看。至少吃的不再是一些无营养的，带着馊味的垃圾。

但这也意味着他的安保系统比之前多了两倍，想要出逃，真的不容易，尤其是他越来越大的肚子。

也许他真的不会来，临时建立的合作关系并不会靠谱到哪去。

zemo算着日子，距离rumlow保证会回来营救他已经过去了两个多月，他需要另寻出路，他不应该再等待一个不可能实现的承诺。现在他处在孕期，omega的本性让他疯狂渴望自己alpha的安慰。再不想办法他可能行动会更加不方便。

“砰——”

“有情况！”

“快过去！”

zemo滑倒在地上，捂着肚子表情痛苦，旁边是他因为滑倒而扔出去的餐盒。守卫七手八脚的查看怀着孕的omega的情况，发现他的身下已经有血开始汇集，赶紧呼叫上级请求救护。

关键时候还是有点用的，zemo咬着牙承受腹部的疼痛，他是真的摔到，只是有预谋罢了。孩子会成为阻碍，但可以作为工具。

他已经一无所有，现在就算有一个孩子，他也不能给他什么。

所以还是消失好了。

用指甲狠掐着手心让自己保持清醒，在被抬上救护车的时候，zemo毫不犹豫的趁着医护人员的不注意跳下车，接着夜幕的掩护往旁边的巷子里跑去。

他疼的满头大汗，感觉血一只顺着自己的大腿往下流。

对不起。

zemo尽力的躲闪着后边威胁性的枪声，寻找着可以躲的地方，很快他的嘴被人从身后捂住，然后rumlow的声音灌入耳朵。

“我来了。”

突然的安心让zemo彻底的失去意识，再醒来的时候已经躺在床上盖着厚重的被子，墙上夸张的标志告诉他这里是九头蛇的某个地方。肚子仍旧隆起一块，zemo不放心的摸了摸。假如是死婴他需要想办法取掉他。

“他很好。”

rumlow的声音适时插进来让他的记忆得以连上，是rumlow救了他，让他逃出生天。

“为什么要留着……”

zemo有点恍惚，他的alpha来救他了，孩子还在。突然间他就和这个世界又有了千丝万缕的联系，这让他之前破釜沉舟的计划实行起来有诸多阻碍。

不应该是这样的。

“你再多等两天，我就能救出你了。”

rumlow叹着气摸了一下zemo的脸庞，然后把他扶起来一点一点的喂水。其实前一个月他真的没有想去救他，他怎么会想不到zemo被他标记了，就算他打伤了他，那边人又不全是傻子，怎么可能不知道他们的关系怎么可能不转移他。

只是后来他又觉得这件事总是梗在他的心口，不像之前为了九头蛇的利益而抓过来随手就扔的工具。尤其在知道zemo还怀着孕之后。

 

zemo沉默的啜饮着喂到嘴边的水，alpha的味道让他安心。但他又在痛恨自己享受这份安逸的心，他不可以对任何一个人有依赖感，他不适合和谁再有瓜葛。

“你是不是认为我不会去救你。”

“你不来是最好的。”

“那你就那样因为失血过多死在街头？”

“我自然有办法。”

“呵，你是个军人，可不是个医生，你有什么办法。”

“别忘了我是谁。”

“zemo”

“我们的合作关系到此结束，明天我会寻找其他住处，神盾资料我会发给你。”

“明天？为什么不现在就走？”

zemo淡漠而又高傲的语气激怒了叉骨，于是他把人摔回床上，看着他因为疼小小的皱起眉头，然后再咬牙掀被子下床。rumlow坐在床边抱着胳膊看他往门边移动，最终在他跌倒的时候又把他打横抱起来放回床上。

“我可以。”

“你可以个屁！”

rumlow大吼，他不知道自己火气从何而来。最后摔门而出的是他。

第三天的时候zemo给出了所有神盾局的资料，和一些他在CIA窃听到的东西。并且给出了一套完美的潜伏计划，rumlow拿着那些东西道了声些，走到门边的时候他又顿住。

“你就住在这里吧，反正你也没有地方去。”


	6. Chapter 6

zemo留了下来，但他和rumlow很少见面，除非一些必要时刻。rumlow提供信息素和性爱来抚慰他，他也就只在那一会来依赖这个alpha，在怀孕初期他就受过伤，注定他的生产之路不会平顺。他需要更多的alpha的信息素，他贪婪的凑在rumlow的怀里吸食着他最依赖的味道。

但心里却是想的如何结束这一切。

rumlow动了一下身子，搂着他的腰让他贴近自己，这个举动吓得zemo一下子闭上了眼睛。

对付神盾局，他们部署了几乎完美的计划，现在美国队长和钢铁侠不和，复仇者们四分五裂，没有人会及时施以援手。

甚至他们也追踪到Steve现在所生活的地方，美国队长仍旧尽自己所能的去拯救世界，但他每个月都雷打不动的定时消失那么几天，去瓦坎达。原因自然谁都知道。

摧毁神盾局，拦住captain America的飞机，再慢慢对付剩下来的人。没有人是无敌的，总是能够找到弱点去打败他。

rumlow真切的感受到zemo到底能够有多狠，布局的时候言语里满带着杀意。如果说他一开始只是为了报仇而拆散一个组织，并没有起杀心。那现在，他就是恶魔。

可惜这个恶魔还要护着肚子，并且因为该死的妊娠反应吐到在他的怀里颤抖。rumlow是为数不多的看到zemo强硬的一面和柔软的一面的人。

“等我没有这些反应，我就走。”

zemo咬着牙，他不断的重复着自己要走这件事，其实只是提醒自己不能以一个omega的心态去依赖rumlow。

“你想走就走，我不会拦你。”

rumlow已经把他的计划交给了上面，和安插在神盾里面的卧底联系。他很忙，一点都不想来听zemo离开他的决心。他现在对于zemo而言，就只是信息素的提供者。他也没有太多废话，感情是他们要不起的奢侈品，没有必要争论。

于是他直接履行他的任务，剥干净zemo然后直接开始舔咬他的脖子和锁骨。zemo配合的昂起头，主动的去解开rumlow的裤子然后抓着他的勃起开始套弄。

“嗯啊……”

因为转变成omega的原因，原本的胸肌已经有些发软，乳头饱胀着红艳欲滴。rumlow咬上其中一边乳头，然后用手去揉捏另一个。zemo嘴里发出呻吟，他从来不隐忍这些，性爱的事本来就是他和rumlow互相愿意。

他们的关系也就止步于此了。

rumlow抬起zemo的屁股，让他慢慢往下坐，zemo扶着他的勃起对准了然后一点点塞入，omega的好处就是不用过多的扩张他已经全是水了。完全含进去的时候zemo喘了一声，因为有点深的顶到了他的生殖腔。rumlow托住他，把他抬起来一点，然后缓慢的抽动着。现在的zemo很敏感，高潮都比平常时候来的快，因为胎儿的缘故。

所以rumlow足够尽职尽责的让他高潮，然后再自己解决自己。

“其实你没必要那么考虑他。”

zemo躺在被子里看着rumlow，后者用纸巾擦掉手上的东西，回头深深的看了一眼泽莫。

“你的意思是我可以粗暴的把你干到哭？”

“不是，我是说，你可以找其他omega解决。”

zemo的确是认真的表达他的想法，而rumlow却好像很愤怒，直接把占满了腥味的纸扔到他的脸上然后摔门而出。

“不需要你指手画脚。”

扫掉脸上的东西，zemo的眸子沉了下，然后侧身抱住了被子闭上眼。大部分时候在这种事完毕之后rumlow会搂着他睡一觉，把他护在alpha温柔的包围圈里。但是这种温柔足够杀死一头野兽，他不能也不可以沉沦进去。从头至尾，他杀死rumlow的心从来没有改变。

他爱rumlow么？用上爱这个字眼，未免有点太过严肃。但除去他已经没有了的妻儿，他在这世上仅剩的联系居然只有rumlow一个了。作为一个omega和一个alpha，他们因为标记和腹中胎儿相连。作为一个反派和一个九头蛇，他们因为事业相连。他们有共同的敌人共同的目标，也有，共同的孩子。在每个渴望信息素的夜晚和想要杀掉rumlow的时候，zemo都感觉自己至少是动了心的那个。

然而rumlow怎么想，他不知道。

其实他也不是猜人心的专家，他只是善于操纵这点罢了，对于他自己，就有了诸多迷茫。

而rumlow，他也不甚清楚他对zemo抱着什么心态。九头蛇向来只是为了达到目的不择手段，而他却不知道他的愤怒如何而来。他们计划实行日期选在这个月下旬，那意味着他们的目标终于要达成。zemo是其中功臣。

但是这个功臣想要的，是他的命。

rumlow一直都知道zemo想要杀死他，因为他的傲骨不允许他那样像条狗一样委曲求全，在所有人面前表演操自己，在他面前发情到崩溃。如果那一天来临，他一定会比zemo先开枪。

永远别忘了，他们之间是不可能产生感情的。


	7. Chapter 7

限制爱情7

 

六月二十四日凌晨五点十二分，九头蛇的毁灭计划实施的时候。

天气阴沉沉的，zemo躺在床上，捂着肚子看向窗外。那一小片灰色的天空是他能够看见的全部，宛如他的人生，毫无色彩的惨淡。Rumlow昨天和他道过别，没有说太多话，他们最后又做了一次。反正他们的关系也不过如此，性爱关系，不是单独的一个字，而是合起来的一个词，里面任何一个字拆开来都与他们不符。

摧毁神盾局，这可能是九头蛇最想干的事情，但是具体会不会成功，他不敢保证，他只是提出了一个方法。结局会是什么样子，需要看他们会怎么做。

等到天空飘起细雨的时候，zemo把目光从窗户上移开了。

五点十五分，rumlow已经到达神盾局外边与潜伏在内的卧底取得联系，监控系统被他们人为破坏。一步一步进行的都很顺利，等待炸弹的倒计时到最后一秒，多年夙愿就能完成一半。

分秒都被拉长，然而倒计时结束的时候却没有意想之中的爆炸。rumlow脸色一沉，和他的副手互看一眼，后者拉下了枪栓。rumlow起身往里面冲去，打算手动引爆炸弹。已经布局如此了，不可能在此放弃。

虽然复仇者联盟解散了，但是Tony stark那些先进的东西仍然在。他只是给fury装了个小小的东西，在监控系统被入侵的时候就会开启保护装置。在rumlow进来之前半分钟，被fury调来的特工已经悄然埋伏好。

凭着之前当卧底的记忆，rumlow很快靠印象找到了说好的炸弹布置点，在那里早就有人等着他。先前的卧底被五花大绑的扔在地上，嘴被堵住了，周围四五个拿着枪的人。Rumlow反应很快的躲到门后，枪声如约而至，rumlow快速的解决了一个然后又躲在门后。

有脚步声接近，rumlow咬着牙屏住呼吸冲出去掐住靠近的人的脖子拿他当盾牌。九头蛇的其他人员潜入，很快枪声响成一片。被制住的人抓住rumlow的胳膊一翻打落他手中的枪，但是后者反应更加迅速的从背后抽出另一把枪结果了他。

“砰——”

一枚子弹射穿他的手腕，在这种情况下，他的胜算着实太小，地形不是有利的，时机也不是。他突然在这种情况下分神想到了zemo，不知道他们还能不能再见面。

昨天不是已经道别过了么？

起身简单的收拾了一下东西，在准备旋开门把手的时候，zemo犹豫了一下，又退回来抽出一张纸写了点什么东西。他身上都是alpha的味道，假如没有这场变故他和rumlow一定不会扯上关系。  
但是写完之后zemo又感觉这样有点无谓的自作多情，所以他又把纸揉成一团扔在了桌上。

再见了，交叉骨。

Zemo拎起他不多的行礼，撑开伞往雨里走去。

Rumlow计算了一下窗户的位置，然后突然跃起对已经被拆除计时装置的炸弹打了一枪，随后爆炸的热浪袭来，rumlow捂着手腕往窗外跳去。这里是十五楼，跳下去生还的几率和被炸死的几率不相上下。

爆炸的声音持续了很久，rumlow清楚的听到自己骨头断裂的声音，随后他感觉自己被人拖走。

神盾局损失惨重，但是九头蛇随后也被清缴了一次，两败俱伤。从来都是这样的。

Rumlow醒来的时候感觉自己全身都散了架，脸也包着一层厚厚的纱布。没有人在他身边，不知道谁救了他。反正他醒来的时候离计划时间已经过去了十天。这是一个偏僻的无人小屋，应该是他没有被神盾的人发现的原因。

他又躺了半个月，才勉强能活动，手腕的伤处理的不够好，导致他不能用太大的力气，也不够灵活，以后是没有办法拿枪了。肋骨断裂，腿骨骨折，他还能捡回一条命真的是奇迹。

修养了一个月之后，rumlow回以前给zemo准备的屋子那里看了一下，他没有把他安排在和九头蛇有关的地方，出了事也不会找到那里。但是依照zemo的性格，他一定是不会留在那里的。

见到空荡的已经落灰的屋子，虽然意料之中，可还是避免不了的有点失落。Rumlow摸到桌上的纸团，展开后是那人的手笔：走了，勿念。

收好纸条，rumlow笑了下。

再见，zemo.

\--  
次年八月。

已经隐姓埋名的rumlow突然在街上看见一个极其眼熟的家伙，对方怀里还抱着一个孩子，他看过去时对方也看过来。

Zemo的头发长长了，被绑在了脑后。小孩在他的怀里咿呀咿呀的伸手够着什么，rumlow走过去，把手放在婴孩小小的手里。

“叫什么名字？”

“还没想好，你来想。”

“好。”


End file.
